Super Smash BrosResident Evil: Return of Alexia
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Alexia Ashford has been resurrected by unknown means, with the intention of spreading her T-Veronica Virus across the world along with the T-Virus. Be she also desires a mate to further her goals. Can she be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros/Resident Evil:**

**Return of Alexia **

**Summary: ****Set several years after the events of Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Alexia Ashford has been mysteriously resurrected. Fully reborn, she then begins with her plan of spreading her T-Veronica virus and the T-Virus across the entire world, infecting everyone and placing them under her control. But she will not do it alone, as she also begins desiring for a mate to help her further her operations. Will she be stopped once and for all? Or will she finally have victory within her evil grasp?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Bros and Resident Evil belong exclusively to Nintendo and Capcom.**

**Copyright is strictly prohibited**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters in this crossover.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere, in a far away location in Antartica, a massive pile of rubble was covered by endlessly falling snow. Years ago, it was once a research facility used by Umbrella for conducting top secret experiments involving the creation of Bio Organic Weapons. It was originally constructed and used by fellow Umbrella member, Alexander Ashford. It was then later used by Alexia Ashford, who along with her brother Alfred, was born from the use of cloning experients conducted by Alexander. After he was captured, experimented on and imprisoned, Alexia took over control of the facility, using it to research her newly created experiment, codenamed the T-Veronica virus. Testing it on herself, Alexia decided to subject herself to cryogenic hibernation for over 15 years in order to fully adapt her body to the effects of the virus, thus leaving her brother to take care of things during her absence.

After the 15 years had passed, Alexia was finally awakened from her cryogenic sleep, now having complete control over the virus within her body. Over time, the virus caused her to mutate into a powerful, almost nearly unbeatable creature. However, she would eventually be killed thanks to the efforts of Chris Redfield and his sister Claire. Minutes after her death, the self destruct sequence was activated within the facility, and soon the entire building was destroyed in one powerful explosion. The Umbrella Antartic Facility was no more.

However, some things aren't always what they appear to be. In a moment of surprise, a single human hand suddenly emerges from the rubble and pops up through the snow, indicating that a certain someone had returned.

Someone with a thirst...

For power.

* * *

**Five months later...**

"Any news updates on today?" asked Sonic.

"Nope, not this time." said Mario.

"I guess they're not showing the news today. Or at least not until later I believe." said Yoshi who was doing research on a computer. **(Note: Yoshi is based off his more human-like second form from my WereDino story, and just to let you know, he still has his new abilities, super speed, enhanced strength, super jump, etc.)**

"By the way Yoshi, what are you looking up on the computer?" asked Mario.

"I recently found out about some corporation on a news article."

"What's it called?"

"I think it's called Umbrella."

"You mean like it manufactures umbrellas?" asked Sonic.

"No Sonic nothing like that, it says that it's a huge manufacturing company that specializes in producing specially made products that are useful to the public. Due to it's reputation, most of its merchandise has often been sold in markets across the globe."

"Whoa, when did you get so smart?"

"Let's just say that it's a secret I've been keeping hidden for many years now."

"So what's the big deal about Umbrella?" asked Mario.

"That's not all, it's also says that Umbrella is responsible for the creation and spreading of some kind of virus."

"What is this virus you speak of?" asked Lucario who just walked in the living room.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's called the T-Virus. Not only that, but there's also other viruses that Umbrella created. I don't know what they're called, but I've heard that the T-Virus was the cause of some city outbreak."

"Outbreak, what outbreak?" asked Samus who walked in as well.

"Apparently some kind of infestation that involved people being infected by the virus and turning into mindless, flesh eating zombies."

"Zombies!"

"Not only had the virus infected various people, but it infected animals too."

"Animals."

"Yeah, Umbrella experimented with the virus on both people and animals."

"What kind of animals?"

"Any kind, dogs, insects, sharks, snakes, etc."

"Where do you get all this information?"

"Sheesh, why is everybody so surprised about how smart I am, I looked it up on the computer for god's sake, get it through your head already."

"Calm down, no need to get tense."

"Well, it also says that some of Umbrella's top scientists and researchers have been known for their work and resources."

"Who were they?"

"Judging from further readings, Umbrella's most well known employees were named Albert Wesker and William Birkin."

"Hmm, interesting." said Lucario.

"That's not all. I accidently left out one other person."

"Who is it?"

"Some female who goes by the name of Alexia Ashford."

"Okay, what's so important about her?" asked Sonic.

"You haven't even heard that much about her until now. It says here that she was so incredibly smart that she actually finished college when she only 10 years old. After that, she joined Umbrella and became the youngest Chief Senior Researcher of all time, this is really astonishing."

"Whoa, a girl that young actually working for a high tech corportation, she must be gifted." said Samus.

"Maybe so, in fact she was even sent off to the corporation's antartic facility to continue her own research."

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Mario.

"She created her own virus and named it the T-Veronica virus."

"What else does the article say?"

"It doesn't tell much else, it says as of the past several years, Umbrella has since officially gone out of business, the corporation is completely shut down for good."

Pretty soon, Bowser walked into the room.

"What are you guys talking about in here?" asked Bowser.

"We were reading this article about Umbrella."

"Hey, I've heard about that corporation."

"You have?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah,it was the culprit responsible for the viral outbreak in Raccoon City."

"Raccoon what?"

"Raccoon City, it was originally a calm and quiet city until the viral outbreak took place. Soon after, the entire city became overrun by zombies. Well, the city no longer exists now since it got blown up by a missile."

"Hmm, very intriguing."

The others all noticed that Lucario was making a rather mysterious facial expression.

"Is something wrong Lucario?" asked Samus.

"I can't seem to shake the feeling of the fact that someone may be watching us." said Lucario.

"And strangely I've got the same feeling." said Yoshi.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Deep within a dark dimly lit room, a mysterious unknown female figure was watching everything that was going on from a large screen. The figure giggled in a girlish tone.

"Look at them all, they have no idea that they're being watched secretly by me. Luckily I was able to use my vast intelligence to hack into Earth's satellite so that I can view everything across the world. But my time in searching for a mate is growing restless. There must be someone who's suitable." said the being.

"Wait a minute, I think I've found him."

Her gaze immediately stopped upon the sight of Bowser on the screen, she zoomed in on the camera in order to get a closer view of him.

"Look at him, he's perfect. He's exactly the one I want for a mate, I must have him, and I know just how to claim him."

She then laugh with insanity

HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter of my second crossover story.**

**I would have made this chapter more longer, but I had a few errors, so this is as far as I can make it.**

**I'll have the next chapter uploaded when I get the chance. In the meantime I'll be focusing on my Spider-Man vs Jason crossover,but I will be updating this story from time to time.**

**Bye for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bowser was out in the city, relaxing at the park during a warm and sunny day. He sat on a park bench, wanting to have some time alone to himself.

Unfortunately for him, without warning, four massive tentacles suddenly bursted from the ground. One of them tried to lunge at him, but he jumped off the bench. It soon tried to get him again, but he held it at bay with his fire breath, which severely burned it to death. The second tentacle attempted to strike, only for Bowser to restrain it with his hands, using his brute strength to tear it in half. He was soon attacked by the next tentacle which intended to grab him, but the powerful koopa jumped over it and slammed down on it from above, crushing it under his weight.

But he failed to anticipate the last tentacle as it soon struck him from behind with intense force, knocking him head first into a tree, breaking through it as a result. He landed on the ground, riddled with exhaustion while slowly drifting into unconciousness.

"Why did this have to happen, who could have... done this!" said Bowser before he lost conciousness entirely. The tentacle soon wrapped itself up around him and took him down underground with it as it left.

* * *

**Later at the mansion...**

"Something's not right, Bowser should have been back by now, he'd never be gone for this long." said Yoshi.

"I hope he's not hurt somewhere." said Sonic.

"No, if I know him, he wouldn't let anyone attack him that easily." said Luigi.

"What do you think happened to him Lucario?" asked Mario.

But Lucario didn't answer as he was currently meditating. But pretty soon his eyes sprang open when he sensed that something was wrong.

"Bowser's been captured." said Lucario.

"What!" said a shocked Peach.

"Someone captured him."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but whoever it was, they obviously had a reason for doing so."

"I don't get it, who would want to kidnap Bowser!"wondered Yoshi.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Aah, what happened?" wondered Bowser as he woke up. He soon noticed that he was in some sort of power room. He tried to move, only to realize that the he couldn't move. It was at this point that he saw that his body was bound to the wall by chains that were locked on his arms and legs.

"Where the hell am I?"

Suddenly he heard a rather insane and childish giggle.

"Hehehehehehe."

"Who's there?"

He looked around until he saw a woman sitting in a chair right across from him. Bowser made a look of confusion as he had no idea who she was or why she was giggling.

"Who are you?" asked Bowser.

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake my darling." said the woman as she got up from the chair.

"Hey, are you brain dead, I asked "who are you!"

"Now now my dear,you must keep you temper under control."

"Don't act like you don't hear me, you better answer me. Who are you and why am I here?"

"My name is Alexia Ashford, and I have brought you here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I want you!"

"For what?"

"I want you as my beloved and eternal mate."

"Excuse me, your beloved and eternal what?"

"Mate!"

"You must have gone cuckoo in the brain, because there is no way that's gonna happen. Now be a good girl and release me."

Alexia just shook her head while giggling.

"Hehehehehe, I'm sorry my darling, but I can't do that."

"Wait a minute. The last thing I remember, I was in the park, having a peaceful day. And the next thing I know, these large tentacles come busting out of the ground and attacked me. I managed to kill three of them, but the last one took me out. Now here I am chained up to the wall, talking to you."

"Oh, I do believe that the tentacles were my doing."

"You mean you're the one who sent those things after me."

"Why yes."

"You crazy psychopath."

"Now just hold still, this is going to hurt."

Soon, she pulled out a medicine needle from the pocket on her dress. The needle was filled with a strange green liquid. She walked up to Bowser and pierced the needle into his skin, making him hiss in pain.

"That hurt."

"Relax my dear."

Bowser soon felt some weird and painful sensation in his body.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I injected you with my precious T-Veronica Virus. Within minutes, you'll be just like me."

"What does this prove?"

"You see, while you were unconcious, I took a small sample of your blood and mixed it with a sample of my virus. After that, I discovered that your body is fully capable of adapting to the virus without the need of cryogenic stasis. It's completely unlike me, I hibernated for 15 years until I was fully adapted to the virus."

She then pulled out another medicine needle which had a red liquid in it.

"What's in that?" asked Bowser.

"Your blood."

"What are you gonna do with that?"

Rather than answering, Alexia pierced the needle through her arm,injecting Bowser's blood into her own body.

"Did you just inject my blood into your body?"

"Yes, now you and I have become one."

"You are truly deranged."

"How quite flattering you are."

"What are you planning?"

"My plan is quite simple really, I intend to spread my beloved virus across the entire world, as well as the T-Virus. With everyone under my control, I will rule over the entire planet with you at my side, my darling mate."

"You are a crazy and evil woman. If you think I'm gonna help you with you sick schemes, then you're obviously insane beyond beli-"

Bowser soon got cut off when the pain inside of him began to increase. His eyes closed tightly as the pain got more intense. Suddenly, it stopped. When Bowser opened his eyes again, they were now a dark plantlike green with pupils like a rattlesnake.

"Alexia Ashford, my sweet and beloved mate. Your every wish is my command." said Bowser in a rather mindless tone.

"Now that's more like it."

In a newfound burst of strength, Bowser broke away from the chains and stood in front of Alexia. He then bowed down to her. Afterwards he looked up at her.

"What is your first procedure my lovely mistress?" asked Bowser.

"Patience my darling, we have a lot to prepare for, but in the meantime, let's just wait until then." said Alexia as she patted him on the head.

"As you wish, my queen."

"I love hearing you call me that."

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Things will get more better as this story goes along.**

**All it took for me to write this story was being inspired by SmashKing24's crossover called "Into the Dark". If you don't know about it, you should read it and see what I mean.**

**Later everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, now let's recap on this. Bowser was kidnapped by an unknown being, yet no reason has been given for his capture." said Sonic.

"We have to figure out a way to rescue him." said Mario.

"How, we don't know where he is." said Luigi.

"Maybe we could find some clues out in the city park, that's where Bowser said he was gonna be earlier." said Yoshi.

"Yoshi may have a point." said Fox.

"We have to get there pronto, it's the only way to find out what's going on." said Lucario.

* * *

**An hour later...**

Yoshi, Mario, Sonic and Lucario were all in the city park, looking around the area for clues that may have a connection to Bowser's kidnapping. However, their search had lead them nowhere.

"This doesn't add up, there's no sign of evidence anywhere around the park." said Sonic.

"We can't stop now, we have to keep looking." said Yoshi.

"Everyone come quick, I found something." said Lucario from afar.

They all rushed to Lucario's position. And what they saw was not ordinary. To their surprise, they noticed a massive hole in the ground, but aside from that, they set their sights upon the tentacles. One of them was heavily burned, another was found torn in half with a green liquid leaking from it while the last one was crushed savagely.

"Where did these tentacles come from, I've never seen anything like them." said Mario.

"I don't think Bowser was just kidnapped, I think he got attacked before that happened." said Yoshi.

"How can you tell that Yoshi." asked Sonic.

"Isn't it obvious, these tentacles didn't kill themselves you know. Maybe what had happened was when they attacked Bowser, he must have been able to hold his own against them, but in the process, a fourth tentacle caught him off guard and knocked him out cold. Then after that, it took him underground with it and left."

"But what would a bunch of tentacles want with him?"

"You know something, I'm starting to get the idea that these things didn't appear naturally, someone must have sent them after Bowser on purpose."

"We still have no idea who it was that took him though." said Mario.

"We gotta keep our eyes peeled, there's no telling when something dangerous might happen."

"Right." said Lucario.

"Um Yoshi, do those count as something dangerous?" asked Sonic as he pointed up in the sky.

The other three smashers looked in the sky and soon spotted what appeared to be a large swarm of weird looking insects coming in the distance.

"What are those things!" wondered Lucario.

" I don't know, but they look like trouble." said Yoshi.

"They look like flying ants." said Mario.

"They're descending into the city, we better hurry before it's too late."

They rushed into the city, following the ants in hopes of stopping them, but they soon found themselves halfway too late as the ants attack most of the citizens out in the open. They soon came across a building which had a large screen attach to the front of it. The screen came on and soon, Bowser suddenly appeared on it.

"Look, Bowser's on the mega screen."

"Attention everyone, I, Bowser have come to you with a message from my beloved queen. Her plans for world domination are slowly processing as of right now. Soon she shall rule over the world as her precious T-Veronica virus and the T-Virus spread across the planet, infecting everyone. Those who dare to oppose her will perish. In less than 24 hours, the entire world will be plagued by the infection." said Bowser.

And pretty soon, Alexia appeared on the screen, standing next to Bowser.

"In other words, enjoy your fun while it lasts, hehehehehehe." said Alexia whild giggling insanely.

Pretty soon, the screen went blank.

"Am I the only one, or did any of you see that there was something odd about Bowser!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I saw it, did you see the color of his eyes, it's like he was being controlled." said Mario.

"Did you happen to hear him say anything about those two viruses!" said Lucario.

"And more importantly, who was that woman with him!"

"Now's not the time to be talking about this stuff, because we've got a problem." said Yoshi.

"What is it?"

"Look behind us."

The four Smash Brothers turned around to find a group of undead looking people heading towards them, moaning with hunger.

"Uh Yoshi, would these happen to be those zombies you read about on that Umbrella article?" asked Sonic.

"Well of course, they're the result of humans being infected with the T-Virus."

"And what about those ones over there?"

They all looked in the East direction to spot a group of more zombies coming straight at them. The only odd thing was that they had green skin, as well as long needle like projections grown out of their backs and shoulders.

"Okay, I never heard of zombies like those, this must be a new type."

"Or maybe I think this may be a result of more humans being infected with both the T-Virus and T-Veronica Virus."

"That's pretty much it."

Before Lucario could make a statement, he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a zombie, which tried to bite him, but he struck it in the face with a punch, knocking it off.

"That zombie just tried to bite me." said Lucario.

"It wanted to eat you, which means we gotta stop these things before they kill us. As for those green zombies, since they've been infected with the T-Veronica Virus, it's best to refer to them as V-Zombies." said Yoshi.

The zombies and V-zombies all lunged forward, trying to attack them. Sonic and Yoshi used their super speed to outmaneuver them, with Yoshi baring out his claws, cutting up most of the zombies while Sonic used his Spin Dash to slice them in half, decapitating them while doing so. Lucario took out some other zombies with physical and aura attacks, punching and kicking them while blasting them with Aura Spheres. Mario took full advantage of the situation, using his acrobatic skills and fire powers to overcome the zombies, burning some with deadly fireballs while punching off the heads of others.

Soon, they were all completely dead.

"How did these people even become infected!" wondered Mario.

"Those flying ants that we saw must have been the carriers of the viruses, that's why they attacked those citizens." said Sonic.

"Either way, these monsters are no longer a threat to us." said Lucario.

But they soon noticed that Yoshi was gone. However, they then saw him running off into the distance. Sonic, being the one of the fastest Smashers, dashed off after him. He eventually followed him back to the park, where he found him near the hole.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"I'm going to save Bowser, he needs help." said Yoshi in a serious tone which sounded like rage.

"You can't go by yourself, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm not gonna let it stop me from rescuing my one of my friends."

"But what if he kills you!"

"Let him try."

Taking a jumping start, Yoshi dove down into the hole. Sonic just stood there, watching the hole after Yoshi left through it. Mario and Lucario showed up soon after.

"Where did Yoshi go?" asked Lucario.

"He went down the hole, he's going off to try and find Bowser." said Sonic.

"What, that's crazy, he'll get killed." said Mario.

"Knowing how angry he is now, I'm sure that he wouldn't let that happen."

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere...**

"Man, what a day. I wish I could just retire for once." said a man who was sitting at a desk in an office looking out a window.

This man went by the name of Chris Redfield, a former member of S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team and a current member of BSAA, a man in his late 30s or early 40s. Ever since the death of of his nemesis Albert Wesker, Chris has been trying to move on with his life. He often kept in touch with his sister Claire Redfield, and even hung out with his fellow BSAA member and long time partner, Jill Valentine. All the years of battling Umbrella's Bio-Weapons and other dangerous creatures have really put some pressure on his life, and he's trying real hard to forget about it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in."

The person who came in turned out to be Jill, who was holding some paperwork in her hands while Chris's sister Claire came along with her.

"Chris, you better look at this, you've got a problem on your hands." said Jill as she handed him the papers.

As he read them, he soon got a look of shock on his face once he realized what these papers were about.

"Oh my god, this isn't possible, how could Alexia come back to life, I destroyed her."

"Well, she's back, and she's probably up to her old tricks again, no doubt about that." said Claire.

"Damn, just when I think that my nightmares have ended, this one pops right back out again."

"What are you gonna do Chris?" asked Claire.

"I'm gonna do something about it Claire, and I'll make sure that it happens, once and for all this time."

With that, he got up from his desk and walked towards the doorway. But his sister soon stopped him.

"I'm coming with you Chris."

"No Claire, this is something I have to do alone."

"I don't care, I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"I'm going too Chris, remember, you and I are partners, that means we work together." said Jill.

Chris then thought for a moment, trying to decide if he should bring them along or leave them her. He cared for both of them deeply, and couldn't risk letting them get hurt. After doing some thinking, he eventually came to a decision.

"Alright, you two can come with me, but just make sure you don't get hurt."

"You can count on us." said Claire.

"We're with you until the end". said Jill.

* * *

**Three Minutes Later...**

Yoshi was currently travelling underground at a fast pace, using his claws to dig his way through all the while using his speed to propel him further. With all the rage that was boiling within him, he was determined to save Bowser at all costs, and he would definitely make sure to deal with Alexia when given the chance.

"Nothing's gonna stop me, I swear on my death bed that Bowser will be freed, and the person who took him will soon pay." said Yoshi.

"Bowser my friend, you will be saved."

* * *

**Currently...**

"Everything is going exactly as planned my queen. Soon, the world will be yours to rule." said Bowser.

"Lovely my dear mate, at last my life long dream of domination is slowly reaching the surface. I would hate to think what would happen if someone actually tried to oppose me." said Alexia.

"But what if someone happens to infiltrate the facility?"

"Not to worry darling, there will be plenty of obstacles waiting for said person on the inside."

"And if those fail, then what?"

"Simple, I'll just release my secret weapon!"

"Either way, no one shall stop you from gaining victory."

"I surely hope not."

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way, if you don't know much about Resident Evil, I recommend that you get some of the games and play them. Or better yet, try typing up Resident Evil Wiki, it'll tell you everything about the characters, games, plotlines, etc.**

**Well, looks like Yoshi's gonna be in for a surprise when he reaches his destination.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After spending hours travelling underground, Yoshi eventually dug his way to the surface. The moment he popped his head out, he found himself in what looked like an snowy wasteland. But that was the least of his worries, as he was more focused on finding Bowser. He jumped out the hole and looked around the area.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anything around here. But if this is where Bowser is, then I'm not gonna stop at that. I'm going to save him no matter what, but I'll make sure to kill that woman who took him, I'll kill her with extreme brutality. Well, I might as well get moving, there's no progress to gain from standing around, even if it is below temperature." said Yoshi before he took off running at full speed.

As he ran, he kept an eye out just in case anyone or anything would attempt to attack him. He kept up his pace, using all the super speed that he had to try and reach his destination. But suddenly he felt the ground vibrate beneath him, nearly knocking him off his feet, but his speed kept him on balance.

"I've got a feeling that something weird is about to happen."

Before he knew it, several tentacles came bursting out of the ground. They all surrounded Yoshi, causing him to stop running.

"Well well, looks like someone's been expecting my arrival. I think I better make a good impression."

One tentacle lunged straight at him, but he dashed to the side and used his sharp claws to stab it, using his strength to tear it apart. He soon did the same to the next tentacle that tried to attack him from the side, only this time he sliced it down the middle, effectively killing it. He battled with extreme aggression as the rest of the tentacles attacked him, slicing and tearing them up with reckless abandon. Pretty soon they were all dead.

"Hmph, these things were weak, and that's no joke."

After that, he took off running again.

* * *

**Meanwhile up in the sky...**

"I really appreciate you flying us out here Barry." said Chris who was riding in a helicopter with Jill and Claire while Barry was flying it.

"It's no problem Chris, I'm glad I could be of service." said Barry.

"So Chris, what was it like the last time you were there?" asked Jill.

"You don't wanna know, it would be too disturbing."

"Come on, just tell me, we're friends remember."

"Go on and tell her Chris." said Claire.

"Well, it was a long time ago. I recieved a message from Leon telling me that my sister was trapped on Rockfort Island, so I went there to find her. However, while I was there, I had an unexpected run-in with Albert Wesker. He almost killed me though, until I found out from him that Claire was at the Umbrella Antartic Facility. After my arrival there, where I managed to find Claire, I soon had to go head to head with Alexia, who turned herself into a gruesome monster. She was quite a challenge, but I eventually managed to blow her up with a Linear Launcher. After that, Claire and I escaped in a jet before the entire place got blown up by the self destruct sequence."

"So now that Alexia is alive again, you're gonna make sure that she's destroyed once and for all this time?" asked Barry.

"That's the plan."

"Don't you think that Alexia may be expecting us?" asked Claire.

"Knowing her, it's possible."

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

"Are you guys serious, Yoshi went off by himself to save Bowser?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, I even tried to talk him out of it, but his rage told him otherwise." said Sonic.

"Do you not realize that there's a possible chance that he'll get killed!" exclaimed Samus.

"Judging by all the anger built up inside him, he won't allow it to happen." said Lucario.

"How do you know that?" asked Ness.

"I can sense it in his aura, his rage is fueled by his determination."

"Regardless, I think we should follow him so we can help him." said Mario.

"But how, we don't know where he went." said Falco.

"Wait, remember that Umbrella article that Yoshi read on the computer. He said something about one of their facilities being located in the Antartic region." said Sonic.

"If that's where he went, then that's where some of us are going!" exclaimed Mario.

* * *

**Currently...**

Yoshi continued a mad dash through the cold harsh weather, obliterating every tentacle that tried to stop him along with the way. As he ran, he soon spotted a helicopter flying overhead, but he chose to ignore it. He soon came across an unusual place which looked like some sort of terminal due to it's appearance. He took the time to look at the building, hoping to find a way in.

"I saw a picture of this place on that article I read, there has to be a way in, maybe if I search around, I might be able to find one." said Yoshi.

But before he could go any further, he was halted by the appearance of a small robot with a small bright light perched on it. The moment it shined it's light on Yoshi, the light soon changed red. Yoshi just simply stepped on it, smashing it to pieces.

"What a ridiculous waste of time, I don't even know why this thing was even out here. I mean it's not like something's gonna lunge out and attack me."

He then made his way up the facility until he was stopped by a loud high pitched shriek. Before he even knew it, he was tackled to the ground by a savage looking creature. The monster looked humanoid in shape, but looked more reptilian in appearance. It had green scaly skin, large muscular arms and legs, sharp teeth, snake-like eyes and sharp bony claws which protruded from it's fingers and toes. The creature tried to attack Yoshi with it's claws, but he kicked it off of him and got back up. It tried to attack him again, but he used his own claws to cut off it's right arm, making it scream in pain. He then used the arm to impale it through the face, severely blinding it. Yoshi broke off it's other arm and stabbed it through the chest, tearing it down the middle. The monster then fell to the ground, laying dead. Yoshi then dropped the arm to the ground.

"If this is somebody's way of trying to stop me, they've got another thing coming. Judging from the looks of this abomination, it looks like a Hunter that I read about in another article which was about Umbrella's Bio-Weapons. It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I find Bowser."

After savagely killing the beast, Yoshi walked around the outside of the facility some more until he found a metal door.

"This must be a way in, okay now to get down to business."

Pulling the door open, Yoshi walked inside, closing the door on his way in. Once he was inside, he looked around the place, being amazed at how big it was.

"It may take some time for me to navigate through this place, and I'm pretty sure that there are plenty more creatures that are just waiting to ambush me, whoever's unleashing them is obviously set on killing me. Well, I better get a move on now, there's no telling what'll happen as I go through here.

Taking caution, Yoshi started off by going down a flight of stairs, going further down into the facility,searching some of the rooms for clues that might lead him to who he looking for, though so far, he hasn't had any luck. He suddenly got suspicious when he found a trail of blood which came from a nearby room. Eager to find out what it was, Yoshi walked in and gasped upon the sight of seeing two Hunters feeding on what appeared to be the corpse of a V-Zombie.

"Ugh, I knew zombies were flesh eaters, but two Hunters eating a V-Zombie, that's just disgusting.

The Hunters turned their attention towards Yoshi, completely ignoring the dead V-Zombie they had killed and eaten. The first Hunter lunged at Yoshi, slashing it's claws at him, but he instantly jammed his own claws into it's chest and yanked out the monster's heart, crushing it in his hand. The second Hunter tried leaping at him, only for Yoshi to decapitate it.

"When I made it clear that nothing was gonna stop me, I meant it. I won't rest until Bowser is found and rescued."

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the facility...**

"We're here." said Barry as he brought the helicopter in for a landing. Soon after, Chris climbed out along with Claire and Jill.

"Thanks for the lift." said Jill.

"Anytime, but just to let you know, I won't be out here when you get back."

"Not to worry Barry, we'll just steal a jet if we get the chance." said Chris.

"Alright then, good luck my friends."

With that, Barry took off into the sky and flew away.

"Now that we're at the facility, we might as well get a move on."

"Right bro, this time Alexia is going down for good." said Claire as she prepared her shotgun.

"Whoa, slow down miss trigger happy, don't get too cocky.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Meanwhile Jill looked around the area until she came across a surprising sight.

"Chris, Claire, look." said Jill pointing in the East direction.

They all rushed to the location and gazed upon the sight of a dead Hunter laying on the ground. Judging from the looks of it, it was like the Hunter was heavily mutilated by a more powerful individual. From what they could see, both of it's arms were cut off, with one of them jammed through it's face while the other arm was laying on the side, and it's body was viciously torn open from the middle.

"Who do you think could have done this!" wondered Claire.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like somebody else got here before we did and killed this Hunter." said Chris.

"Whoever it was, we might be able to find him somewhere in this place." said Jill.

"I just hope that things won't be any more brutal than before."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally up.**

**Sorry that it took so long, I've been busy working on my other stories.**

**Boy, Yoshi seems really brutal in this part of the story, he savagely killed three Hunters in a row with his own hands. He's really determined to fulfill to not let anything stop him from finding Bowser.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yoshi continued his way through the facility. As he got deeper and deeper into the facility, he soon found his search for Bowser becoming more difficult, as there was no sign of him anywhere.

"This is bull, searching for Bowser in here is getting restless. I can't find him at all. But I'm not giving up. The sooner I find him, the better." said Yoshi.

But as he passed by one room, he was soon alerted by the sound of some dogs growling nearby. He turned to the left to find himself confronted by a pack of eight undead Doberman Pinschers. The canines snarled at him with hunger.

"Wait, I heard about these creatures in that Umbrella Bio-Weapons article. These creatures are scientifically referred to as MA-39 Cerberus. Looks like Hunters and zombies aren't the only things in here."

Suddenly the savage dogs all lunged at him, but he super jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away from them. One of the Cerberi leaped at him, but he caught it in mid air and ripped it in half down the middle. The next one tackled him to the floor, trying to bite him, but Yoshi grabbed it's neck and viciously twisted it, right before tossing it over the rail. Yoshi got back up in time to spot the whole pack surrounding him. The dogs attacked him all at once, almost nearly overwhelming him. But he used his enhanced reflexes to dodge most of their attacks, killing most of them by slicing their heads off, and killing the rest by dismembering them.

"That's the last of them."

But before he could move on, another Cerberus attempted to bite him on the tail , but he turned around and stabbed his claws deep into it's head, thus killing it.

"Stupid mutts."

With the dogs now dead, Yoshi resumed his travel. He searched all around the place, hoping to find more information. But he stopped short when he came across a room with several screens.

"Well what do we have here?, it looks like a control room, maybe I'll find some information in here."

Yoshi walked in the room and searched around. While looking, he soon spotted some papers on a table. He walked over to the table, picked them up and read them.

_Year of 1969, construction of Antartic Transport Terminal was established by fellow Umbrella member, Alexander Ashford, the son of one of the company's co-founders, Edward Ashford. In that same year, Alexander began work on a secret project which was called "Code: Veronica". In 1971, the results of the experiment led to the birth of the twins, Alfred and Alexia Ashford._

_Later on by the year of 1981, at the age of 10, Alexia was accepted among the ranks of Umbrella's Chief Senior Researchers, being the youngest of them all. Her talent and intellect were both so impressive that she was sent off to the Antartic Research Facility in 1983. She remained there at the age of 12 years old, along with her father. Later that year, she had discovered the truth about her birth and captured Alexander in an act of vengance which involved subjecting him to being injected with her newly created virus. But the experiment resulted in Alexander's mutation into a savage monster. After a while, she began experimenting with the virus on herself, calling it the T-Veronica virus. Afterwards ,she put herself in a cryogenic sleep, leaving her brother behind to take her place. It was later announced by Umbrella that Alexia had died. Though in reality, she was in a 15 year hibernation. By the year of 1998, Alexia was awakened from her sleep, now having becoming adapted to the virus in her body._

"Hmm, Alexia Ashford, she might have been that mysterious woman I saw on the mega screen with Bowser earlier. So she's the woman I'm gonna kill. I bet if I find her in this place, I'll find Bowser too. Now that I know who she is, I'll make sure to do away with her for good. Maybe I can find her on one of these screens. I sure hope my computer skills will help me here."

Finding a nearby chair in the room, Yoshi pulled it over and sat down in it. He then began typing on the keyboard, viewing the screens while doing so. But so far there were no signs of Alexia or Bowser on either of the screens. Yoshi groaned in frustration.

"Rrrr, this is so stupid, they've gotta be in this place somewhere. Wait a minute, I just gotta try harder."

He continued typing, trying as much as he could to find them. But soon the screens went blank.

"What the hell, someone blocked me out. Who could have done that?"

"Why I did of course." said a female voice.

"Who said that?" asked Yoshi.

"That would be me."

Suddenly, the main big screen in the control room came back online to show Alexia.

"So you're the one who took Bowser. Well then, I'm gonna make this simple. After I find you and kill you, then I'll get Bowser and get out of this place."

"I do believe you've got that backwards. Once the virus spreads across the whole entire world, everyone will be my personal minions, and Bowser, my lovely darling, will rule alongside me."

"You are insane beyond all odds if you think your world conquest scheme is gonna succeed. Once you're dead, it'll all go down the drain."

"Such babble coming from an inexperienced reptile, do you really think you can stop me?"

"I don't think I can stop you, I know I can, and I will."

"So long for now, I've got more business to attend to, HAHAHAHAHA."

With that, the screen soon went blank once again.

"Great, just great, that maniac just disappears for nothing, now I know for sure that I'll kill her once I get a hold of her."

With that, Yoshi exited the control and continued his way down the path until he was blocked by a mysterious looking man standing in his path. He was wearing some sort of leather suit, leather boots and a pair of black sunglasses which concealed his eyes.

"Wait a minute, you look familiar. I saw a picture of you on one of those articles I read. It said that your name was Albert Wesker."

"Correct." said Wesker.

"Wait, now I know who you really are. You were responsible for that whole Las Plagas incident in Africa. You attempted to infect the whole world with a virus called Uroboros. But in the end, you got destroyed. Now here you are, standing right in front of me, completely alive. You probably had something to do with this place. You're working with Alexia aren't you?"

"Fool, I have no business with that woman. My only mission is to destroy what remains of Umbrella, and this facility is part of it."

"So you seriously want to destroy the one thing that you were associated with in the past?"

"Umbrella is no longer important to me, all I want is to destroy it. I know this facility has a self destruct system installed into it, and once I activate it, this place will explode, taking everything and everyone with it, including you."

"Not if I can help it."

Yoshi rushed at Wesker with full force, attempting to punch him. But Wesker easily evaded the attack and punched him in the chin, knocking him back. Recovering soon after, Yoshi charged at him and tried to hit him again. Wesker laughed as he effortlessly dodged all of Yoshi's blows one after another. Yoshi tried all he could, but despite his efforts, he couldn't land a single punch or a kick. Pretty soon, Wesker began to overpower him, beating him with reckless abandon. He punched Yoshi in the gut, kicked him in the face, elbowed him in the chest and kneed him in the jaw. Finally, with one powerful punch, Yoshi was sent slamming into a wall.

"Pathetic." taunted Wesker before walking away. Once he was gone, Yoshi recovered and got back up.

"Ugh, I can't let him get away. But I'll have to deal with him later on, right now I've got to find Alexia."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Take this zombie scum." said Chris as he shot at three zombies simultaneously, blowing their heads off. Jill followed up with two shots from her pistols, while Claire shot five zombies in a row with her shotgun.

"Oh yeah, lock and load baby. I'm on a roll." said Claire.

"Take it easy Claire, we're just getting started." said Jill.

As they moved further through the facility, they encountered more zombies and many other creatures along the way, including V-Zombies. But they came to a stop at the sight of scattered body parts around the area.

"What do you make of this bro?" asked Claire.

"This isn't normal, whoever killed these things is not human. Hopefully, he couldn't have gotten any further. We should be able to find him if we follow his trail. He could be able to help us find Alexia." said Chris.

"The sooner we find her, the better."

"_Fools, no one shall dare cause any harm to my beloved queen. Those who choose to oppose her will meet their untimely deaths. Leave now if you still have a choice."_ said Bowser's voice over the intercom.

"Who was that?" asked Jill.

"Sounded like someone was expecting us."

* * *

**Currently...**

"Alexia and Bowser have got to be here somewhere. I won't be satisfied until this is all over." said Yoshi.

Along the way, he soon had to jump out of the way of an oncoming attack from the side by an unknown monster. The creature had exposed muscular tissue, razor sharp claws on its front limbs, sharp teeth and an elongated tongue which hung from it's drooling mouth. The most noticeable feature was that it had an exposed brain and no eyes.

"Oh this thing looks absolutely grotesque. Wait, if I remember from that article, this creature is better known as a Licker. It's the mutated form of a zombie."

The Licker waved it's tongue around while hissing with hunger. Without warning, the creature shot it's tongue forward like a dart, attempting to impale Yoshi. The agile dino moved to the right, easily dodging it. The Licker sooned rushed at Yoshi, lashing out with it's claws. Yoshi evaded every attack before punching it in the head, making it screech with pain. Just when Yoshi was about to attack it, another Licker appeared crawling on the wall and ambushed Yoshi from behind, wrapping it's tongue around his throat, choking him. Yoshi struggled to get loose, but the Licker was slowly cutting off his oxygen. Meanwhile the other Licker was preparing to leap at him. At the last second, Yoshi grabbed the second Licker's tongue and yanked on it, pulling the creature off the wall just as the first Licker leaped at him. Yoshi jumped in the air, letting the Lickers collide into each other. Using his claws, Yoshi sliced off the second Licker's tongue, causing it to screech with agony.

Unwrapping the appendage from around his neck and tossing it aside, Yoshi proceeded to make his move. He jammed his claws into the head of the first Licker and ripped off it's right arm, ramming the arm through it's back, killing it in an instant. Despite having lost it's tongue, the second Licker attempted to attack Yoshi with full force, only to be caught by the throat and torn down the middle.

"Even two Lickers are no match for me."

But he was suddenly alerted by an insane giggle.

"Hehehehehehe, how impressive."

Yoshi looked around the room. Pretty soon he came face to face with Alexia Ashford, whom was standing several feet away from him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Alexia Ashford, the maniac responsible for all this. You saved me the trouble of finding you."

"Hmm, quite flattering." said Alexia.

"Okay I'm gonna make this as clear as possible. All these monsters you keep throwing at me are useless. Since you're here, killing you now should be easy."

Alexia put on a sinister face, with an evil smile to match.

"I don't think so, lizard boy."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you."

Yoshi sped forward and leaped towards Alexia in attempt to kill her. But in a lightning fast motion, Alexia reached her arm out and caught Yoshi in midair, grasping him tightly by his throat.

"You really underestimated me. Did you really believe that you could kill me that easily?"

"This isn't possible, how are you so strong, you're almost as strong as me."

"Sure I may not look powerful, but I've got plenty of power within me thanks to my beloved virus."

"The T-Veronica Virus. So it was true about what I read in those papers. You tested the virus on yourself and then subjected yourself to a 15 year cryogenic sleep to have better control over the virus.

"Yes, and now that I've injected myself with more of it, soon I will become more unstoppable than ever before."

"You're crazy."

"And I won't anyone let get in the way of my path to conquest, not even you."

After that, Alexia tossed Yoshi away, where he slammed into a wall. Yoshi stumbled to his as he watch Alexia escape through a nearby passage.

"You're not getting away you maniac."

Yoshi charged off after her, chasing her through the hall. But he got diverted by an attack from a Hunter who jumped out in front of him. Refusing to allow anything to stop him, Yoshi made short work of the Hunter by stabbing it through the head with his claws and crushing it's skull. He could hear Alexia taunting him with her insane laughs and giggles. The more his rage increased, the more he became determined to stop Alexia. He was now pursuing her with a murderous lust,savagely killing every creature that got in his way. He killed zombies, Hunters, Cerberi, Lickers, V-Zombies and plenty more monsters.

"You are so dead now."

In a last ditch effort, Yoshi leaped at Alexia again, claws out in front and ready to stab her. With an evil smile, and with a wave of her right arm, a tentacle came bursting from the floor and swatted Yoshi with incredible force, knocking him backwards until he slid across the floor. As he drifted into unconciousness, he could still Alexia's laughs, but only faintly. Within seconds, he blacked out.

A few hours later, he slowly regained conciousness. Once he was awake, he found himself looking up at three humans who were standing over him. One of them was a man while the other two were women. Reacting with alarm, he quickly jumped away from them, getting in a defensive position.

"Who are you?" asked Yoshi in an aggressive tone.

"Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." said the man.

"Tell me who you are and I just might believe you."

"I'm Chris Redfield. This is my partner Jill Valentine, and my sister Claire Redfield."

After that, Yoshi became calm.

"Oh, that's a relief. My name is Yoshi. Sorry about that, I just tend to get a little defensive when meeting new people."

"I have to admit that it's rather weird to see a talking humanoid lizard." commented Claire.

"Hey, I'm not a lizard, I'm a dinosaur."

"Yeah, whatever."

"But introductions aside, why are you guys here?"

"We were trying to find Alexia Ashford." said Jill.

"Well tough luck, you just missed her. I was just chasing her not too long ago, but I lost her after I got knocked out. Along the way, I managed to kill a bunch of monsters she sent at me."

"So I suppose that it was you who created that slaughterhouse back there."

"What do you mean?"

"We saw all those creatures you killed." said Chris.

"Oh, I see."

"So anyways, since you're also after Alexia, we were hoping you could help us track her down."

"No problem, of course I'll help you. After all, we want Alexia dead. So I'm up for it."

"Well, in that case, let's keep moving."

With that, the four of them took off down the hall.

"You know, for a talking dinosaur, he is really cute." muttered Claire to herself.

As they made their way down the hall, they came across a room at the end.

"Wait, we may have to take caution before we go walking in there." said Yoshi.

"Why?" asked Claire.

"Because I've been in situations like this. The very moment you walk in a room, you realize at the last minute that it's a trap."

"Don't worry, a girl like me is ready for anything."

Without another word, Claire walked in ahead of the others.

"Is she always-"

"Cocky, yeah. But not always." said Chris.

The rest of the them followed her in. Once they were inside, they looked around the room. There was nothing in the room. Soon, Yoshi spotted another passage at the end of the large room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Jill.

But before they realized it, both of the doors had closed on their own.

"I knew it was a trap." said Yoshi.

"_You are correct."_ said a voice over an intercom.

"Alexia, where are you, show yourself coward." demanded Chris.

_"I hope you'll have plenty of fun with my secret weapon. Bye bye for now, hehehehehehe."_

"Secret weapon, what is she talking about?"

They soon a heard loud growl coming from somewhere within the room. Looking in the east direction, a large creature came into view. It was by far the most grotesque creature they ever saw. It looked humanoid in appearance, only it had sickly green skin with two pairs of bony spikes that grew out of both of it's arms, which were large and bulky. It also had four large clawed fingers, and a bulky, muscular body. It sported eight tentacles which grew from it's back, and a large swollen heart which protruded from it's chest.

"What the hell is that thing supposed to be?" asked a surprised Jill.

"Judging from the looks of this beast, it looks like a new type of Tyrant. But this one is more bigger than the ones we fought in the past." said Chris.

"I don't know much about Tyrants, but if I can tell by the spikes, tentacles and green skin, I think this Tyrant is possibly a result of mixing the T-Veronica virus with Tyrant DNA. So I believe the correct scientific name for this monster would be a V-Tyrant, or better yet, a Mega Tyrant." said Yoshi.

"I have a feeling that this isn't gonna end well." said Claire.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**This is as far as this chapter goes.**

**Looks like Yoshi, Chris, Jill and Claire are in hot water now. Alexia lured them into a trap. Now that they have to fight a new type of Tyrant.**

**I hope they can make it.**

**And also I had Albert Wesker make an appearance. But he'll have an even bigger role in later chapters.**

**Bowser's role will also be bigger.**

**Some of the other Smashers will appear in the next chapter.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
